The observed kiss
by Rose Gilmore
Summary: #2 in my timeline of stories. Alex Summers and X-23's first kiss. Each Chapter will be swiching points of view. Hope you like!
1. PrettyKitty15's point of veiw

After Christmas break the students and teachers came back. Including X-23 who was with Wolverine and Storm over Christmas break. And after some persuasion from Scott while in Hawaii, he got his brother Alex to come back. And thats when things started to change for two young teenagers at the mansion. Alex was putting some old Christmas decorations away when X-23 came in to get something to eat out of the kitchen.

And Kitty was hiding, unseen and observing it all...

_**MaximofftheGod has joined this conversation**_

**MaximofftheGod:** So whats new, I'm totally bored stif.

**PrettyKitty15: **I'm just realaying the latest news on Alex/x-23 aka Laura. _News update straigt from __Shadocat INC headcourters:_ **previously on Alex and x-23 updates:** Alex used a REALLY bad pick-up line when he found some old mistetoe. Looked into X-23's eye's and was gonna kiss her but then he realised that x-23 did not know about the whole mistetoe tradition.

**Jeanthequeen:** Just for the record I **dont** aprove, of invading Alex and Laura's privacy and **sharring** it with everyone over this chat.

**PretttyKitty15:** Admit it, you secretly like it.

**Jeanthequeen**: Never!

**PrettyKitty15:** I'll fight with you later Jean, but Alex and X-23 are stil talking, it sure is taking a long time for him to explain the history of mistletoe.

**Jeanthequeen: **rolls eyes Thats soo exciting.

**PrettyKitty15:** OMG Alex is leaning in.

**PrettyKitty15:** Laura has stopped talking.

**Jeanthequeen:** Your stating the obvious.

**PrettyKitty15: **She does not know what to do. Its soooooo quiet down here.

**Jeanthequeen:** What does her body language say?? Does she know whats coming?

**MaximofftheGod:** I thought you did not care.

**PrettyKitty15: **Shut up!

**Jeanthequeen:** Shut up!

**PrettyKitty15:** Okay, it seems like he's hesitating.

**PrettyKitty15: **She has a blank look on her-oh! Its just dawned on her what he's trying to do.

**Jeanthequeen:** ...Soooo

**PrettyKitty15: **Okay she's leaning in to kiss him, he's hesitating.

**Jeanthequeen:** NO. The suspense is killing me! Their sooo akward... I feel bad for them.

**PrettyKitty15:** OMG! They did it!

**Jeanthequeen:** Like full out make out?

**PrettyKitty15:** No a chaste kiss on the lips-!! UH OH! I HEAR FOOTSTEPS!

**Jeanthequeen: **Whho's coming! Oh wait! I'll mind scan the area.

**MaximofftheGod:** You guys are SOO pathetic!!

**Jeanthequeen:** Its Scott, He's coming towards where you are, you want me to say something?

**PrettyKitty15: **Its Scott, He just walked in and. The broke apart. X-23 just ran away! Scotts saying something to Alex about--IDK ...Interupting something or another. LOL

**Jeanthequeen:** I should have told Scott not to come, Laura must be totally embarrsed!

**PrettyKitty15**:I know, but I think that it was a pretty good kiss, for their first kiss that is.

**Jeanthequeen:** Thats so sweet.

**PrettyKitty15:** I know, Does she have an e-mail?

**MaximofftheGod:** This is even duller then I was before joing this chat.

**Jeanthequeen: **No one's making you stay you know. And Kitty I dont think Laura has an e-mail.But give me a sec. and I can give you Alex's e-mail. Scott has it somewhere, I'm gonna go look. BRB

**PrettyKitty15:** Cool Thanks!

**And thats how it went observed by others unknown to them,,,, or was it??**

**So what do you think? Please read and review, and if you want the kinda prequal to this its the not so perfect christmas.**


	2. The way Scott saw it

I knew my little brother did not want to stay in Bayville with me. I'd convice him to come only after I told him; "You only need to stay a week you know. And then if you want to leave and go back to Hawaii I'll pay your ticket back-I know you already said 'no' a while back but-" He then stoped me with a "Bro- no one passes up a free week long vacation!" Then he looked at me _trying_ to do Jean's death stare. "But you know I'm gone after a week right?"

"Yup." I answeared.

So now I was walking into the kitchen where he was cleaning up some of the last of the Christmas decorations that were still up, from Jean's Christmas spur. After 2 1/2 days keeping Christmas around she was over it, and personnally so was I. It only reminded us both of how dumb we were over this christmas.

I opened the Kitchen door ready to half-heartedly apologize for my girlfriend making my brother do chores on his second day in Bayville. When I saw Alex and our resident assassian locking lips.

"Sorry for interupting anything Alex." As soon as X-23 and my brother heard that they broke apart and X-23 ran out of the kitchen. My brother blushed, something he rarely did. Or was it just some sunburn from the beach?

I put a hand on his shoulder. "X-23 is pretty but-"

"Her names 'X-23'? " Alex asked me.

"No she's Logans clone, number 23. But I think Logan calls her Laura now."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but-she's one of the toughest-no-nonsence-girl/clone. I dont know if you really want to get involved with something like that." I said warning him. And then I remembered his biggest problem, and mine actually when I first started dating Jean. "And Wolverene would probably shred you to peices and then feed you to the sharks if you and X--Laura started going out."

"Oh." Alex said, he must of had a lot on his mind. I know I would.

"She seemed a little-clonish I guess. I had to explain the tradition of mistletoe to her. Who doesn't know about that?" My brother asked after a couple minutes of silence. In which I got a soda from the fridge.

"Obviously she doesnt." I took a sip of my soda. "I wanted apologize for Jean putting you to work." I cocked my head slightly to the box of christmas ornaments he had packed.

"Nah, Its okay bro-" He got a soda out of the fridge. "I met _her_." He smiled.

_Scott, _Jean said through our link.

_Yea Jean? _

_Would you come up here a minute. I cant find something. _

_Sure _I agreed. "Alex, I've got to go." He nodded. As I was almost out of the kitchen and hearind distance I said.

"Dont forget the you have Danger Room with Logan in 30."

I heard him groan.

**(A/N. In case you were wondering Jean was needing to ask Scott where Alex's e-mail was.) **

**Also, I'm thinking about writing the next chapter from Alex's or Laura's point of view. What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**P.S. Any suggestions on charectors/plot line or anything are welcome!!**


	3. vulnerability

Chapter 3

I just got back from putting my suitcase in my room and decided to check out who the new student was. Since he was currently in the kitchen I walked there.

It was a male about my age with blonde hair and a well built body. He looked distinctive, I seemed to remember him from somewhere. It took me a moment to realize who he was; the boy in one of the framed pictures in Scott's room. Jean had said it was his younger brother.

I sat on one of the barstools, he looked up at me, from taking down the lights and said 'hi'.

"Hi," I said back. I knew he was Scott's younger brother but I was not sure if I liked him, yet.

"You wanna give me a hand?" He asked me.

I looked at what he was doing, and then around at the kitchen to see more 'christmas-y' decorations. There was a lot to do, and he already had half of the box by the floor filled.

"You seem capable of doing it." I replied honestly.

I think he must have been thrown off by my complete and utterly honest answer, because his face showed his shock clearly. But it did not bother me, I got this look all the time.

H continued to take down the lights. I just sat there for a while and observed him. Soon I got up to get a drink and since he was currently by the sink I stood by him to get my water.

Scott's younger brother moved aside so I could get to the faucet but then he looked at me. I froze

"We're standing under the mistletoe you know." He stated,

I was not sure what to say, first off, what was mistletoe? And second I found myself lost in his chocolate brown eyes.

I was filled with an emotion I've never felt before… vulnerability and nervousness.

I decided I needed to say something, he seemed like he was waiting for me to answer anyway.

"What's mistletoe?" I asked.

He reached up and took down one of the small green branches. "This is. You know, at like, Christmastime people hang it over door frames, or in this case taped on the kitchen ceiling" He paused. "Usually when a guy and a girl are standing under it they…" He trailed off.

"They… kiss. I think it all started more then a hundred years ago. Something about Mistletoe being some kind of fruit of a love god… And then later on people would hang it on roofs to um, I think it was to make the house smell good or something. And so forth, now like, everyone puts it up at Christmas time. In Hawaii, we had to put up plastic mistletoe since no one can find the real kind…" He rambled, obviously nervous.

"Oh," I replied. "Thanks. I didn't know that." I was not sure what else to say, if the conversation was done or not. But for some reason I just stood there, so did he. He looked into my eyes and leaned forward, I was about to step away but then I realized he was going to kiss me. We were still standing under the mistletoe. I did not know what to do and I still felt overwheilmy vulnerable. I decided to lean in too. In the mere minute this took to happen I saw him hesitate, and then I felt his lips against mine. Before I had the chance to react, I hard Scott's voice. We broke apart and I ran out of the room. I had things to think about. Emotions to sift through.

After a quick danger room session or as I like to call it 'a slicing session'. I decided I did not like the way Scott's brother made me feel. In the danger room and in battle I knew who I was, I knew what I would and could do when an enemy would attack. But with him, I forgot who I was, and how I am. Any other day I would of ripted the guy to shreds if he tried to kiss me. So what made him any different? Somehow when he was around my guard fell down, and I was different and vulnerable.

Sighing, I knew that I would just have to try harder to keep my guard up around him. After all, I liked who I was, what I stood for and knowing who I was and what I stood for. Knowing that, I knew I did not like him, and wouldn't stand for him to make me feel vulnerable or strange again. But something inside me made me question if that is really what I wanted. He was the first guy that I let in, that did not feel weird around me. I'm so confused, everything was telling me no, but something mad me want to say 'yes'. I think I need advice. But I was not sure who to go to, Wolverine would maul him, and I'm not that close to any of the girl in the mansion. But I might have to ask them.

Before I went to bed I decided I would ask the girls. They were having a 'we're-so-sorry-it's-the-new-year-and-we-have-to-go-back-to-school', party/sleep over tomorrow night. I usually don't join in these kind of things. But tomorrow I would be more social, and ask them what they thought about him.

And maybe I'd find out his name too.

**There you have it, from Laura's point of view. What do you think? Did I mess up X-23/Laura too much? Hope I did not, please tell me what you think, what should happen next and your thoughts, etc. Thanks to those who've reviewed!! **

**The next chapter will be from Alex's point of view, third person or a surprise!!!**


	4. Confusion

""You're kidding right?" I asked Jean.

"No, you and Jubilee need to clean up the kitchen from all the decorations."

"Awww, Come on Alex. Lets do the right thing." Jubilee said to me and walked to the kitchen.

"Okay," Jubilee said pulling her dark hair behind her ear. "It looks like you've got this under control." And she walked to the living room.

"What?!" I said shocked. "Wait, Jubilee!" I called after her, I sighed she is so annoying!

I rolled my eyes, how did I end up getting stuck doing chores on my second day in Bayville?

For the kitchen Jean sure did decorate it a lot. Who decorates a kitchen anyway? I pulled down out a box from under the cabinet and started to take down the tinsel and placed it in the box.

Mentally I made a list of the ways Scott would owe me:

1. _No danger-room sessions. _This was supposed to be a vacation after all.

2._ Borrow his car. _He'd really like that one.

3. _20 dollars._

I looked up from taking down oversized Christmas lights and saw a hot dark haired girl walk into the kitchen and sit on a barstool.

"Hey." I said to her.

"Hi." She said back.

"You wanna give me a hand?" I asked her.

She looked around, "You seem capable of doing it."

What? Who does she think she is? Jubilee? What kind of girl replied like that?

I was not sure what to say, I mean, what _do_ you say when someone says that?

I decided I'd just not reply. I kept on taking down the lights and half-heartedly ignored her. Half-heartedly because I'd really like to talk to her.

The girl walked by the sink where I was standing and taking down _more_ tinsel. Gosh, how much Christmas decorations did Jean put up?

I was about to take down the mistletoe when I realized something:

"We're standing under the mistletoe you know."

"What's mistletoe?" She asked.

Gosh, who _doesn't_ know what mistletoe was?! I reached up and took down the mistletoe. "This is. You know, at like, Christmas time people hang it over door frames, or in this case taped on the kitchen ceiling." I paused, what else was there to say about mistletoe, besides the obvious. And since I didn't know what else to say I said the obvious, "Usually when a guy and a girl are standing under it they..." I trailed off, sure I wanted to kiss her, but I did not really know her. Plus, she probably had a boyfriend, I did _not_ want to make any enemies here.

"They what?" Her voice woke me up out of my dazed and hurried thinking.

There sure was something cute about her when she did not know what was going on.

"They... kiss." I told her honestly. "I think it all started more then a hundred years ago. Something about Mistletoe being some kind of fruit of a love god... And then later on people would hang it on roofs to um," Wow, who knew I knew so much about mistletoe? I picked up a lot from Christmas specials, I guess. "I think it was to make the house smell good or something. And so forth; now like, everyone puts it up at Christmas time. In Hawaii, we had to put up plastic mistletoe since no one can find the real kind..." I rambled nervously. What more was there to say about mistletoe?

"Oh," the girl replied. "Thanks. I didn't know that."

She did not move and neither did I.

I just looked at her, and for the first time I noticed how beautiful she was.

I slightly leaned in to kiss her, after all were standing under the mistletoe.

She flinched, that's when I realized she did not want to kiss me. So I leaned back slightly. And then she leaned a teeny bit forward.

This was very confusing, she kept on changing her mind, but I leaned forward too.

Our lips touched for a mere second before my brother burst through the door.

And she ran away.

"Sorry for interrupting anything Alex." Scott said, he stepped closer and placed a hand on my shoulder. "X-23's pretty but—"

"Her name's 'X-23'?" That sure is a weird name, but then the girl is unique too. I spent only a short time with 'X-23' and I already knew I liked her.

"No she's Logan's clone, number 23. But I think Logan calls her Laura now."

"Oh." I replied confused. Laura who's X-23 is a clone? Of Logan? Danger-room danger?

"Yeah, but-she's one of the toughest-no-nonsense-girl/clone." My brother went on. "I don't know if you really want to get involved with something like that."

Something? I was getting the feeling that Scott did not like her. "Oh." I told him. "She seemed a little-" I looked for the word: weird? No. Confusing? Maybe. Unique? "Clonish, I guess. I had to explain the tradition of mistletoe to her. Who doesn't know about that?" I asked him the question I'd asked my self many times.

"Obviously she doesn't." Scott took a sip of his soda. "I wanted to apologize for Jean putting you to work."

I thought about the list of ways he owed me, and instead said. "Nah, its okay bro-" And got a soda from the fridge. As I held the cold can I remembered X-23's face, and just the way she talked. The way she was. "I met _her_." And the list of ways he owed me flew out of my head.

We just drank our soda for a minute, not saying anything.

"Alex, I've got to go."

I nodded in reply. And took another sip.

"Don't forget you have Danger Room with Logan in 30." I heard Scott yell. I groaned. Great! Danger room, in 30 minutes.

The danger room simulation started and I shot a smile at Laura before I ducked a laser. She shot a look of contempt at me.

I saw X-23 make it to the 'finish line' after slicing through everything that came her way. She had two claws just like Wolverine, and the healing factor. I watched in wonder when she retracted her claws- the skin quickly healed over. She then exited leaving the rest of us to suck it out for another 30 minutes

That night I soon realized that some of the guys were still sore since I chose not to be a full time x-man. It was pretty easy to tell since I was only one ignored from the busy conversation during dinner.

"Scott?" I knocked on his door.

No answer.

I opened the door to see if he was just ignoring me.

That's when I walked into my brother and Jean 'coupling' on his bed.

I fake coughed.

Embarrassed they quickly broke apart.

"Alex, what are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"Not in my room."

Jean shifted uncomfortably and an awkward silence resonated in the room.

"I'm gonna go." Jean said as she exited before ruffling my hair. "Bye Alex." I knew she did that just to annoy me. She might have acted all nice when I interrupted her making out with my brother at the airport. **(a/n see 'A not so perfect christmas story.' Alex is describing what happened after I stopped writing.) **And Scott told her I was staying for a week. But then today she forgot this was a vacation and listed me to take down the decorations and now she's ruffling my hair as if I'm seven.

"What do you want, Alex?" Scott asked me.

I was just gonna come out and say it, "Can I borrow your car tomorrow?"

"No."

"But, I'm just really bored, not to complain or anything, but the guys don't really like me and Laura's gone psycho, as if we never kissed or anything. I think she hates me." I wasn't one to whine, but you can do that to your brother. I mean, he's the one who wanted me here for a week, leaving my friends behind.

"I don't let anyone use my car—"

I cut him off, "Not even Jean?"

"Not even Jean. So go ask Wolverine if you can use the van, it's communal, so if no ones signed up for it you can use it. Kay?"

I sighed, some van, lame. "Whatever." And I walked out of his room.

This was a great start to a horrible vacation, filled with boredom and confusion. Fun! NOT!

**Thanks allyg1990 for beta-ing this chapter!! Your the best!!**


End file.
